


In A Dream

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [22]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barely any Comfort, Because It Was All A Dream, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I hurt the characters i love, I'm not sorry, Julie Molina Suffers, Precious Julie Molina, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Was In My Drafts So I Finished It, Very Much Heavy Angst, You're Welcome, hurt little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: A week after the Orpheum performance Julie wakes up alone in the studio.orthe one where the entirety of s1 was all a dream and Julie Molina is a queen who deserves more attention in fanfics.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was just something random I found in my drafts so I finished it up and decided to post it. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

_ As Julie hugged her boys she basked in the feeling of their touch, their warmth. Luke’s solid arms wrapping around her as she sobbed in happiness, her tears soaking his sleeveless shirt. Alex hugged her from behind, while Reggie rested his head on her shoulder. After a while the length of their hug got awkward, and Alex and Reggie let her go, but Luke refused to release her from his arms, not that she was complaining.  _

_ They breathed together, long even breaths reminding her that even though he was technically dead, he was alive. That they would be alive as long as their music was alive. Luke and Julie made their way over to his couch, where he laid down first and she curled into his chest.  _

_ A chilly burst of air blew through the garage and Julie shivered. Reggie grabbed his signature flannel from off the end of the couch and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled at him appreciatively, “thanks Reg,” she said as she bit back a yawn. Reggie just ran hand through her hair, because they could do that now. They could touch her, all three of them. Luke pulled her tighter as Reggie tucked the flannel around her. _

_ “Get some sleep, yeah?” Reggie said, his dopey smile stretched across his face. Julie just hummed softly in response as Luke started to sing something slow. Alex crossed the studio and mimicked Reggie, sitting on the floor with their backs against the edge of the couch. _

_ “Will you still be here when I wake up?” Julie asked as she felt her eyelids grow heavier. She really was rather exhausted, the endorphin high she got from performing at the Orpheum was starting to wear off. _

_ “Of course we will be,” Alex promised from his spot on the floor. Luke’s warm voice washed over Julie as she finally felt content, safe… like she finally felt free from the grief she felt everyday during the past year. Sure, she would still miss her mother, but she knew her mom was never going to truly be gone. She would live on inside of Julie, inside of the band and their music. Luke continued humming the song as he softly ran his guitar-calloused hand through her hair, brushing out any tangles. _

_ “I love you guys,” she mumbled, clutching onto Reggie’s flannel like her life depended on it. She fell asleep before her boys had a chance to respond though, eyes filling with black haze as she finally stopped fighting the rest she so obviously needed. _

When Julie woke up the first thing she realized was that she was alone. Luke’s warmth was gone, Reggie and Alex were no longer sitting against the couch. She clutched Reggie’s flannel close to her chest when she sat up, bundling it up in a hug. As if hugging Reggie’s flannel was anything close to getting a real hug from one of her guys. “Julie, did you sleep in here?” A voice asked. The lights in the garage flickered on and Julie frowned when she saw all of the band instruments were missing. The amps were gone, Alex’s drum kit wasn’t set up anymore… any trace of Julie and the Phantoms had disappeared overnight. Carlos stood at the doorway, arms crossed, nose scrunched up.

  
“Uh yeah, I guess I did…” Julie said, unsure of what was happening. “Is Reggie in the house already?” She asked, but Carlos frowned and any hope she had of her boys being more than a figment of her imagination faded away. Carlos took a few hesitant steps inside the studio, it was one of his first times back in it since their mom’s death.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. Julie froze, a panicked thought about visiting her therapist again crossed her mind. Maybe she  _ should _ go back to see her therapist, if she was having dreams about a boyband from the nineties. She nodded her head as she pulled down a backpack from the loft and started going through it.

“I’m fine, promise.” Julie pushed aside a bundle of clothes and a beanie then found what she was looking for. Luke’s songbook. “Just stayed up late going through some of this old stuff I guess…” Her voice cracked slightly as her fingers curled around the spine of the notebook, pulling it out of the backpack.  _ Was it all a dream?  _ Julie thought as she watched Carlos leave the studio without even mentioning her ‘ghost band’. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stood up A painful feeling of emptiness filled her as she walked through the place Alex’s drums were supposed to be.

Julie crossed the room to the piano, where the song Wake Up sat waiting for her to play. She backed away from the piano, clutching Luke’s songbook close to her chest. Julie’s knees hit Luke’s couch and she collapsed onto it, tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly she carefully peeled open the songbook, knowing the whole thing, that  _ Julie and The Phantoms _ was a dream… because Unsaid Emily was still stuck in the notebook, stained with Luke’s tears when he wrote it. “Luke,” Julie whispered, tracing her finger down the page. Her heart clenched, mourning the loss of three friends. Though their time together was short the guitarist had changed her life in ways he’d never know. She wiped away her tears, drying her eyes on Reggie’s flannel, which laid across the back of the couch.

Despite all the evidence stacking up, Julie knew she wasn’t alone. Not in the studio, not in life. She had her dad and Carlos, and Flynn. She was  _ Julie Molina _ , and like Luke had said… when the world slammed a door shut in her face she had to break it down. Her phone pinged, and she took it out. 

According to the date she still had time to pull together a song and perform it for her class. Maybe her boys weren’t real, at least not the version of them that she knew… but they were still with her in their music. They helped her learn how to love music again, and she was going to thank them the only way she knew how… by singing a song dedicated them, all three of her boys… and keeping them alive in her memory.

And maybe, when the sound of Luke singing Perfect Harmony filled her mind at night when she struggled to sleep, Julie was reminded of their promise. That wherever they were they were  _ real _ . Julie could pretend the warmth from her blanket was Luke’s sleeveless arms, wrapping around her in a cocoon. Keeping her safe from the nightmares that plagued her mind at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumbler: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
